Spying on love
by starryblossoms
Summary: two cousins, spies of the leaf village, are sent to go spy on Orochimaru and Kabuto. What will happen? A little romance? DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

"I really hate this bridge!" Nindwe cried as she and Raina crossed a incredably unstable bridge. "Why? I think its kind of fun!" Raina cried as she moved quickly ahead of her cousin. "I don't know why the Hokage had to send us on this stupid mission, I mean does she really think that we can survive in Orochimaru's hideout." Nindwe grumbled as they walked up a flight of stone steps. Raina smiled and waited for Nindwe to catch up. "Oh come on were stronger than we look." The two girls made it to the top and stopped. A ninja was walking in their direction. Nindwe tightened a hand around her kunai and Raina stood frozen.

As the ninja neared Nindwe tensed preparing to attack, until she noticed that the ninja was smiling at them. They both stared as the ninja walked past them, they continued to stare until the ninja turned into Anko and she dissappered.

"What was that all about?" Raina asked her cousin as they began to walk again. "I don't think the Leaf Village trusts us yet."Nindwe replied softly. "But why we've lived there for such a long time." Raina whispered rather sadly. Nindwe watched Raina for a time, and 

thought of a plan to pay the Leaf Village back for all the trouble they caused for the two of them.

"Don't worry they'll learn soon enough." Nindwe whispered. Raina nodded and they walked on thinking of the painful memories. Soon the sun began dwindling as it slowly started to set. Nindwe and Raina watched as the beautiful colors spread across the azure sky. It put them in a better mood and they decided to find refuge for the night.

"Raina, Raina. RAINA YOU LAZY LUMP GET UP!!" Nindwe shouted as she tried to wake her cousin for the third time the following morning. Nindwe sighed as Raina simply yawned and rolled over, Nindwe started to walk towards the edge of the camp when she stepped on a stick. Raina sat up abruptly and looked around wildly as she heard the stick snap, Nindwe stared at her and sighed in exasperation and then began to laugh as her cousin stared at her in confusion. "What does it take to get you up in the morning?" Nindwe gasped between laughs. "Well it shouldn't take too much." Raina replied. At that Nindwe collapsed to the ground hardly able to breathe for laughing.

Three hours later the two cousins followed the directions that the Hokage gave them. "Nindwe, are you sure this is the right way?" Nindwe nodded at her cousin and briskly walked on. Raina stared at her cousin. _Someone's in a bad mood. _"Hey Nindwe have you ever noticed how smooth these rocks are it's like they shaved or somethi-!Raina yelped as she slid on the rock and kicked her cousin's ankle with her flying foot. Nindwe heard Raina yelp and for some reason her ankle now throbbed. "Raina are you okay?" she asked while rubbing her ankle. Raina got up and stared at the rock angerly. "YES I'M FINE BUT THIS ROCK AIN'T!" Nindwe laughed. "What are you going to do to it?" Raina looked at Nindwe and saw the humor in her eyes. "IT'S NOT FUNNY NINDWE!" Nindwe started laughing harder. Soon Raina calmed down after seeing how ridiculous she was being and joined in laughing.

As Raina and Nindwe neared the bottom of the mountain they noticed a few of what looked to be Orochimaru's minions. "Raina look it's some of Orochimaru's ninja!" Nindwe accidentally shouted, wincing as it echoed off the walls of the mountain. The enemy ninja spun around and the two girls dived into the crevice of the rock wall. The 

ninja walked to the spot right in front of the crevice and looked around confused. Nindwe and Raina held their breath and watched the minions leave. Raina turned to Nindwe and glared, "You nearly got us killed." She whispered. Nindwe just smiled softly "You know you really ought to be more positive." She said lightly as she walked out of the crevice. Raina sighed and followed her out and into the sunlight.

Meanwhile back at Orochimaru's lair…Orochimaru and Kabuto listened as the sound four told them about the two little spys from the Leaf Village. Sakon told them how one of them decided to shout at the top of her lungs. Orochimaru laughed so hard that he fell down in a crumpled heap. The sound four look startled. Kabuto told them to leave as Orochimaru burst out in song. When they were gone Kabuto helped Orochimaru up as he kept singing Touch My Body. Kabuto's left eye twitched and Orochimaru finally got a hold of himself. He looked at Kabuto seriously and wide eyed. "I don't know what came over me." Kabuto nodded and watched as Orochimaru went into his room. When he was gone Kabuto started humming the same song.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at Orochimaru's hideout Kabuto was sitting down to breakfast. In the middle of chewing his omelet he smelt a strange smell. He then noticed something soft yet hard on his shoulder. As he slowly turned his head a rather large toe graced his lips. "Kabuto that tickles!" Orochimaru giggled behind him. Kabuto fell out of his chair and Orochimaru yelped as his toe was bitten.

Else Where........

"Do you think we're near Orochimaru's hide out?" Nindwe asked quietly as she followed behind Raina. Said person turned around and looked at her crazily and began to laugh manically. Nindwe's eyes widened. Okaaay.. I'll take that as a no." she replied softly as she followed behind Raina.

The cousins continued walking for a while. Nindwe studied the surroundings as Raina lead the way. She gasped as her face ran into the back of Raina's head. Raina turned around quickly. "Yes?" she asked a confused Nindwe. Nindwe backed up and tripped over a tree-stump as Raina tried to catch her. It all happened like a dog stabbing its own butt with giant fork. "Are you OK!" Raina shouted laughing.

Nindwe managed to stagger up out of the leaves. "I'm fine." she replied half smiling as she brushed the leaves off and began to walk off. Raina ran after her still laughing her head off as they continued on their way to Orochimaru's hide out.

Orochimaru banged on the bathroom door, trying to get Kabuto to come out. The medic gagged again as he thought of Orochimaru's toe and his mouth and began to brush his teeth for the tenth time. Outside Orochimaru sighed softly and kicked the door down. Inside Kabuto spun around and blinded Orochimaru with his shiny teeth. "I'm blind!!" Orochimaru cried in pain as he shielded his eyes.

"Peace out sucker! Kabuto cried giving the peace sign as he back flipped out the window.

The sound four walked quickly into Orochimaru's hideout. Tayuya entered her master's room without knocking and was startled by the sight of Orochimaru. "Lord Orochi-" she started. She then screamed and quickly ran out of his room scaring the rest of the sound four. Sakon and Ukon stared after her and knocked on Orochimaru's door. "Come in," he said sweetly. They walked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary except for Orochimaru wearing sunglasses. "Lord Orochimaru we have news on the two spies." He nodded quickly. "Continue." Orochimaru crossed his fingers and waited patiently. "They should be here within two days" Kidomaru said before anyone else could say anything. Orochimaru nodded and smiled. "Peace out suckers! He cried back flipping out the window and running off into the sunset laughing manically. "Ok?" Kidomaru said after seeing Orochimaru discarding his clothes and flipping out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're back..click..Disclaimer. Bye**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

Kabuto sleepily walked into the kitchen and stretched popping his back. Yawning he made his way over to the refrigerator. Before he made it there he tripped and slammed his face into the fridge door. As he slowly slid down the door he thought he heard a snicker. He pulled himself upright and shakily grabbed the handle and pulled. Orochimaru popped out when the door opened and screamed at him. Kabuto slammed the door paling and a moment later screamed falling to the cold tile floor as Orochimaru shook with laughter.

Raina and Nindwe walked passed the gates of the Sound Village and looked around in awe. "It's so big and beautiful." Raina said looking off in the distance. Nindwe raised a brow. "Uh Raina, you're looking in the wrong direction." Raina smiled sheepishly and looked at the actual village. "Well it is too!" Nindwe smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. They walked toward the front door of Orochimaru's hideout with Nindwe leading the way. As they knocked on the door Kabuto looked through the peep hole and jerked back after seeing the two girls snarling and licking their teeth. As his back hit something hard behind him he bit his tongue. "Orochimaru-sama how many times do I have to tell you?" Kabuto said whirling around tripping and falling on the sannin dragging them both to the ground. "Wow Kabuto." Orochimaru said laughing. Kabuto sighed in aggravation and got up. "Orochimaru-sama look thought the peep hole." he said pointing at it. Orochimaru stood up and looked though it. "All I see are two pretty girls posing." he replied turning around. "What the..." the medic murmured looking thought the peep hole only to see the two girls snarling and licking their teeth. "There look now!" Kabuto shouted pushing Orochimaru to the door. "They are still posing." Orochimaru replied laughing. Kabuto looked though again. "That is not what I saw!" Kabuto all but screamed. "Kabuto, when was the last time you had your eyes checked?" Orochimaru asked opening the door.

Hope you enjoyed it please review!


End file.
